DxD: A Changed World
by Ricku28
Summary: When Issei learns of Irina's imminent departure, he unknowingly almost activates the Juggernaut Drive, causing the Shidou family to drift apart as Irina becomes just as much of a pervert as Issei. Rewrite of DxD: A Different Story. AU Non-OP Prepared Issei, IsseixIrinaxHarem. Rated for Limes and possible lemons if demand is great enough. NO HAREM STEALING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody, it's me again. Remember how I said I was rewriting stuff? Well that's this. I got far enough into Volume 18 to learn a little about why the Shidou family left Japan in the first place (along with the name of Irina's father, thank the great Chichigami, and Ishibumi Ichiei-sensei) and needless to say... my first attempt literally ended up being so off of what established canon was that I physically cringed. You'll notice the first part of this chapter will be very similar to the prologue of the original, and that's because most of the stuff in it still works. It's AFTER the first chapter of the original story that everything stopped working and just became... Ugh. You'll just have to see when you read what kind of changes I'm making. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **(Speech)** : Past wielders of the Boosted Gear.

 **[Speech]:** Ddraig/Boosted Gear speaking out loud/Boosting

[Speech]: Ddraig talking to Issei

* * *

"Rin's a girl!?" A young Issei Hyoudou asks his mother in surprise.

"You didn't realise that already?" The woman sighed. "You can be a little _too_ much like your father at times... Yes, Irina Shidou is a girl." She tells the seven year old boy. "Now go to sleep, Ise."

"Alright..." The little boy surrendered. "But tomorrow I'm gonna go see Rin and tell her that I know she's a girl, then we can play heroes at the park again!" He announced as he walked up the stairs into his room.

As Issei slept, he dreamed about a dragon... Red with green eyes, but when he woke the next morning, he didn't remember any part of the dream.

"You seem excited Ise." An older man said happily as he sipped coffee from a mug.

"I'm gonna go see Rin as soon as I finish eating, Tou-san!" Issei replies happily as he begins quickly eating.

"Well have fun." Issei's father smiles.

Moments later, the brunette child rushes out the door and hurries to the house of his only friend. What he sees in front of the house makes him stop. "M-moving trucks..?" He gulps as he approaches nervously. "Rin?" Issei says in a horrified voice as he sees his friend loading boxes.

"Ise!" The young girl runs up to her friend and hugs him tightly. "Ise, I don't want to go..." She sobs.

"Irina!" An older woman, the girl's mother, walks up sternly. "You are coming with us whether you want to or not." The Shidou matriarch says.

"Dear, we can at least let her have another day with her friend..." A man walks up and sighs. "Ise, make sure you and Irina have a lot of fun today." He smiles at the shellshocked boy.

The words didn't reach the boy, he was busy with another conversation...

'I... no... Rin is my only friend... I... I can't go through that loneliness again...' Issei thought to himself, his breath hitching. 'I can't let them take Rin...' Unknown to the boy, his thoughts had awakened a dark force.

 **(Do you want the power to stop them from taking what is yours?)** A strange myriad of voices seemed to speak from deep within his mind. Slowly, a green gem emerged from the flesh of Issei's left hand, shortly followed by bright red armor in the shape of a gauntlet.

Irina's father seemed to notice this, and his face paled.

'I... I would do anything to keep Rin here...' Issei answered the strange voices.

 **(Good, then repeat after us...)**

" _ **I, as the one who will awaken...**_ " Issei began speaking in a dark voice, causing Irina's father to begin to panic.

"No, stop!" The man yelled, rushing to his daughter and her friend.

" ** _As the heavenly dragon that has stolen the concept of domination from god..._** " Issei continued, his eyes staring blankly at the panicked face of the older man next to him.

"Ise?" Irina asks, slightly scared, "Ise, please stop this..."

" _ **I find mirth in the infinite...**_ " The boy continued.

'I must stop the activation of the Juggernaut Drive!' Irina's father thought, "Issei, please listen to me..."

" _ **And I feel grief for the dream...**_ " The boy looked at the man, showing his attention. 'I don't care what you say! I won't let you take **MY** Rin away from me!' Issei thinks angrily. " ** _I shall become the true Sekiryuutei..._** "

"IRINA CAN STAY WITH YOU!" The man shouts loudly, breaking the young Issei out of his trance.

"R-really?" Issei asks with tears in his eyes. "Really, _really_?"

"Yes, if it means so much to you, and to Irina, then she may stay with you here in Kuoh." The older man smiles warmly. 'To think, Issei had one of the Longinus... the Boosted Gear, no less... truly, the world is a surprising place...' He watched as the Boosted Gear disappeared from Issei's arm. "On one condition." He looked at the two seriously. "Issei, always remain who you are, and get strong so that you can protect my daughter." He stood up.

"Tou-san..." Irina cried tears of joy. "Thank you so much Otou-san..." She ran up and gave her father a hug.

"Wait..." Issei came to a sudden realisation as he had forgotten what his mother had told him the night before. "RIN IS A GIRL?!"

* * *

The Shidou family, along with the addition of a pale Issei, sat in silence. Until...

"Issei-san, do you know what the gauntlet on your arm is?" Touji Shidou, Irina's father, asked seriously. Usually the man was silly and enjoyed watching his daughter and her friend play 'heroes' and often joked to his daughter, the man asking the question though was serious and calm.

"Gant let?" Issei asked, confused at the new word.

"The thing on your left hand." Irina's mother said, quick to help the child understand.

"Oh..." Issei's eyes widened in understanding before he grinned at Touji, "Nope!"

The Exorcist/Pastor sighed as he looked Issei in the eyes. "The thing on your left arm is what's known as a Sacred Gear." He paused to make sure the child was following the story. "Many, many years ago, the god that appears in the Bible, the one that my family worships, created these Sacred Gears to protect the weak and feeble humans like you and me." Issei nodded that he understood enough for the pastor to continue. "One day, a war broke out between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils," He continued, "The war lasted for a very long time until two dragons started a fight in the middle of it."

"Dragons!?" Issei asked excitedly, he loved Dragons. They were big and cool and breathed fire!

"Yes, this next part is very important, okay?" The older man said slowly. Issei nodded again. "The two dragons destroyed everything in their path, so the Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Devils teamed up to defeat the dragons. Only when the bosses of the three groups worked together, were they able to harm the dragons."

"Did they lose?" Irina asked worriedly.

Her father smiled at her. "No, when they were on the edge of defeat, and the dragons were weakened, God put the two dragons into Sacred Gears." The Shidou patriarch pointed at Issei's armored left arm. "One of the dragons became that Sacred Gear on your arm Issei."

"Whoa... so my arm is a dragon?!" Issei asked.

"Not really, but you can say that for now." Touji smiled at the young boy, "I wish I could stay here to teach you more, but..." A tear dripped from his eyes as he remembered his apprentice. "... I have to leave. Issei, I will trust Irina's life to you, if you swear to me that you will live to protect her, then I think I can feel okay with leaving her here with you." He knelt down and spoke to the boy.

"Touji, I-" Irina's mother began to protest but was silenced quickly with a look from her husband.

"I would do anything in my power to protect our daughter, and being with the inheritor of a dragon, while not the safest place, it's so much better than anything we can do for her." He tells his wife sadly.

"But-" She begins before being cut off by Issei this time.

"Irina's Okaa-san, I promise on my life to protect Irina with my life, so long as she can stay here with me. She's... my only friend and I don't... I don't want to be alone again..." Issei says with tears streaming from his eyes. "I know I'm not strong now, but I will work every single day so my friend won't ever get hurt, so I can fight for her and protect her!" Issei says loudly, causing Irina to blush. "Even if I have to die, I will protect her with my dying breath." Issei says while staring at the older woman.

 **[BOOST!]**

The crimson gauntlet cried out as the gem set in it glowed brightly. "I will use all the power this arm can give me to make sure Rin doesn't have to be hurt ever again!"

"I-" The woman seems to deflate, "I suppose with such a display, and with the support of my husband, I cannot deny Irina if she wishes to stay here in Kuoh." She says defeated.

"Yay! Ise, I can stay with you and we can play every day!" Irina ran up behind Issei and quickly hugged him, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Yeah, but Irina's Otou-san, I just have one question." Issei asked the pastor sheepishly. "How do I turn my arm back to normal?"

* * *

 **A/N: And here we see the first divergence from the first story. Irina's mom is mean instead of her father while I change the Juggernaut Drive Chant yet again, also Irina's family is leaving her in Kuoh due to story reasons even though her mother is highly against it. Don't ask me to write another super protagonist monologue again anytime soon because I'm not too sure where the hell the one I put in this prologue emerged from. My mind is a labyrinth that not even I can navigate at times... Well that got heavy and psychological really quickly, let's go look at pictures of baby seals, those always help...**

 **Please Read and Review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! How are you people doing? Good? Good! Finally finished this chapter in time for new years. I'm surprised with the amount of support I've gotten for this with just one chapter. I don't really know who's going to be in the harem besides the canon harem, but I'll leave a poll up on my profile to ask which noncanon harem girls you guys want. I'll accept a total of three, so everyone gets three votes. Anyways, that's enough rambling from me, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Early Life**

Issei had been working out for two years. The nine year old was much stronger and faster than almost all the other kids his age. Irina was so determined to help him get stronger, she even began exercising with him. However...

"I just don't get it!" Issei said as he stared at his math assignment. "I understand the basics, but I don't know how to do this!"

"Ise, you always say that." Irina tells him. "Maybe if you wrote down what steps you take, that will help." She sighed. She was able to the assigned work easily, but Issei always struggled no matter how simple it was.

"But that's so much work..." Issei pouts. "I want to get back to doing what your Tou-san talked about in his last letter."

"After you finish your assignments." Irina told him sternly.

"Aw..." Issei looked down and began doing as Irina instructed. Within a half hour he had finished his assignments and was back to being cheerful. "Alright, so your Tou-san said that I have to concentrate to wake the Dragon in my Sacred Gear up, right?"

"Either that or receive a huge shock." Irina thought for a moment before she blushed and grinned creepily. "Ne, Ise... do you remember Ossan's stories in the park?"

"Oh, the ones about Oppai?!" Issei's face brightened even further. "I loved those story, but I don't know what an Oppai is..." He looked down sadly.

"Well..." Irina crawled up close to Issei and whispered something in his ear.

"THOSE ARE OPPAI!?" Issei yelled, extremely surprised.

[Oi, keep that racket down, I'm trying to sleep here.] A gruff voice spoke in Issei's head.

"Sorry." Issei hastily apologized out loud.

"Why are you apologizing?" Irina asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I'm apologizing because I woke up someone who was sleeping." Issei said simply.

[I said be quiet!]

"I'm trying to be quiet!" Issei said in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Um... Ise, no one is saying anything." Irina said, confused. Her face lit with understanding after two seconds of silence. "Oh, is that the dragon?"

"Maybe I woke the dragon up!" Issei said happily.

[Look, I'm tired and trying to sleep, so could you _please_ keep it down...] The voice said slowly.

"Are you the dragon that lives inside my gauntlet?!" Issei asked.

[What do you... oh I see what's happening now.] Issei heard the voice mutter something quietly. [Alright mortal... child? Well this is certainly a new one to me... anyway, listen up whelp; my name is Ddraig, and apparently you're my newest container.]

"Ddraig? That's a weird name. My name is Issei, but my parents and my friend Rin call me Ise; nice to meet you."

"Issei, are you talking to the dragon?" Irina asked, "Tell me what's happening!"

"Oh, Ddraig, do you think you could talk so Rin can hear you?" Issei asked the dragon.

[Alright, fine.] Ddraig answered. **[Hello human, my name is Ddraig; the heavenly dragon of domination also known as the Welsh Dragon.]**

"Heavenly dragon? My Tou-san told me a story about two heavenly dragons and how they interrupted a big war once." Irina responded. "Oh yeah! My name is Shidou Irina, but Ise calls me Rin."

 **[Now, I assume there's a reason you woke me, Issei.]**

"Well, Rin-chan's Tou-san told me that I needed to wake you up in order to become strong enough to protect her." Issei explained. "I've been working super hard so that I could protect her from bullies, but her Tou-san told me that eventually strong people would come for me and would hurt her if I wasn't strong enough."

"Mou... but then who's gonna protect you, Ise?" Irina pouted cutely.

 **[You seek strength to protect those close to you? Interesting... not only did you awaken me from such a young age, but your reason for seeking my strength is different as well... Alright Issei, I'll help you obtain power to protect your loved ones.]** Issei could almost hear the Dragons smile.

"Alright, then let's do this partner!" Issei exclaimed loudly.

 _[Partner, huh? I think I like the sound of that...]_ Ddraig thought to himself happily.

* * *

After five years of difficult training from Ddraig, Issei had begun to learn how to control some of his abilities. Irina's body had been becoming more feminine as time went by, and Issei now stood outside the door to her room, gulping nervously as he tried to control his anxiety.

 _'Alright Issei, you've known Irina for a long time, and you want to be with her... so why can't you just knock on her door and ask her out already?!'_ He thought to himself.

[Ah, young love... I remember my first mate, I think I was even more nervous than you are now.] Ddraig spoke in Issei's head. [Then again, if she didn't accept my advances she would most likely have attempted to kill me; so maybe that's not the best example.]

'Look Ddraig, I know that for dragons, having multiple lovers is completely acceptable, but for us humans... well it just isn't. Usually the people most against it are women, so if she rejects me because of the whole harem thing...' Issei cut his train of thought off there and steeled his nerves.

[You can do it, partner.]

Issei knocked on the door, after a moment of silence he heard Irina's voice come from behind it. "Coming..." After a few more moments the door opened and he saw Irina dressed in a Tshirt and jeans standing in the doorway. "Hey Ise, what's up?"

"Irina, I need to tell you two things." Issei said with a trembling voice. "The first thing is... I want to have a harem and be a harem king..." Irina nodded to the statement. "And the second is..." Issei closed his eyes tightly as heat rushed to his face. "IRINA I LO-"

Issei was forced back a step as he felt something crash into him, he opened his eyes and saw Irina's lips firmly planted on his own. He felt something wet prodding for access to his mouth, and the two soon engaged in a heated battle for tongue supremacy. After what felt like an eternity, the two separated for air and Irina hugged him close.

"First off, I already knew about that, you decided on it when we were 11, remember?" She whispered to him. "And second, you don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you, you big idiot."

"Then... you're okay with sharing me with other girls?" Issei asked hesitantly.

"So long as I either know them or get a chance to know them and approve of them, and as long as I'm the first, I'm happy to share you, Ise." She confirmed happily. The two of them stayed there in the hallway for a few minutes before...

"Tou-san, Tou-san!" They heard Issei's mother yelling and they broke apart to see her looking at them.

"What is is Kaa-san?" They heard Issei's father reply.

"Our Ise finally confessed to Irina! You owe me 300 Yen!"

"Truly? Well I'll be damned, I didn't think our son had the balls to do it!" They heard the Hyoudou family patriarch laugh from a lower floor.

"Congratulations you two, so when will our first grandbaby be coming?!" Issei's mother asked happily.

Issei and Irina blushed crimson red, and the entire neighbourhood heard Issei Hyoudou's scream. "KAA-SAN!"

* * *

Two years had passed since Issei and Irina began formally dating, and although Issei got nearly daily letters from Irina's mother threatening to castrate him with a rusty spoon if he makes her daughter cry, (or pregnant before marriage) they had a fairly stable relationship.

On this fine day, we see Irina dressed in a school uniform and fixing a tie on Issei's own uniform. "Come on Issei, today is your first day at Kuoh Academy; you need to look nice so you can attract girls for the harem." She said as she stepped back and admired her handywork. "Since this is the first year that Kuoh will be Co-Ed, there'll be lots of girls with no boyfriends, and I can guarantee that you'll have to beat the woman off with a stick!" She gave him a thumbs up.

"I-I'm not too sure about that..." Issei said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm.

 **[Oh, you're just being modest aibo.]** Ddraig spoke out from his left. **[I'll bet that you find two girls minimum today.]** The dragon said smugly.

"Oh, how much are you willing to bet me?" Issei asked. He was confident that no girls would want to have anything to do with him due to his... perverse nature.

 **[How about, if you find two girls to join your harem today, you'll let me control your body for a day, but if you don't...]** The dragon paused for dramatic tension, he knew exactly what to use to make Issei agree to this deal.

"You can't have my body." Issei replied automatically. "I don't know what kind of weird things you'll-"

 **[If you win our bet, I'll tell you how to reach Balance Breaker.]** Ddraig said smugly.

"... Yes."

 **[Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you.]** Ddraig said cheekily. **[Maybe if you swore an oath...]**

"Fine. I, Issei Hyoudou swear an oath on the breasts of Rin-chan, that if I lose this bet, Ddraig will have access to my body for 24 hours straight." Issei said. "Your turn."

 **[I, Ddraig the Heavenly Dragon of Domination swear an oath upon the blood I have spilled in my battles with Albion, that if I lose this bet, I will teach my container Issei Hyoudou how to achieve the Balance Breaker state.]** The ancient dragon swore. **[Remember, I win if you find two new mates within the day, so if you find less before you fall asleep, you win.]**

'Damn that old dragon, he knows my libido is too high for me to _not_ look for new members of my harem... I guess I'll just have to pray for some sort of miracle that I'm certain I'll come to regret later.' Issei thought to himself and sighed. "Sorry for the wait Rin-chan."

"I-it's fine." Irina said while blushing. 'He feels like my breasts are worth swearing on!' She mentally squealed in delight. "A-anyways, let's go!"

* * *

Issei began to feel very comfortable about winning his bet when he arrived at Kuoh Academy. Ninety percent of the girls looked at both him and any other guys that happened to come nearby like they were pieces of garbage.

"Ugh. Look, another boy who came here just to eye us up." He heard one girl say to another as he strained his senses to hear better.

"I don't know, he looks kind of cute, but he's already walking with a girl." He heard the girl reply. "It's a shame too. He seems like he would be my type."

Issei stopped listening at that point and instead started talking to an upset looking Irina. "Mou... it's not fair that they judge Ise-kun because he's a boy..." She said sadly to herself.

"It's fine, Rin-chan." Issei said with a comforting smile. "I'm used to it, at least I have you here to support me."

Irina blushed, "W-well yeah... I guess..." She crossed her arms and looked away. "B-but still, it's not fair."

As the two approached the school building, Issei saw a blonde haired boy surrounded by a large group of women. "I'm terribly sorry, but I really must go now if I'm to make it to class on time." He said apologetically. As Issei and Irina drew closer they saw that the boy was wearing the Men's Uniform, and was what some might call a pretty boy.

'Please let him be in another class. Please, if you can hear me god, let him be in another class.' Issei silently prayed.

As the blonde boy emerged from the crowd of girls, he spotted Issei and walked over immediately. "Ah, it's good to see another man here that isn't looking at all the women like prized meat." He said gratefully. "I was afraid I was the only one. My name is Yuuto Kiba." He held his hand out to Issei.

"Hyoudou Issei, but most of my friends call me Ise." Issei said as he accepted the handshake. 'Huh, it's a little strange that Yuuto-san is left handed too.' Issei thought. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

[Careful Issei. It's very faint but I can tell this guy isn't human.] Ddraig mentally told Issei.

"And I'm Shidou Irina: Ise-kun's girlfriend!" Irina happily said as she hugged Issei tightly.

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou-san, Shidou-san." He said with a dazzling smile. "I hope we can become great friends over the course of our school life together."

"Yeah." Issei said as he heard the warning bell sound. "Crap, we need to hurry or we'll be late!" He said as he began running as fast as he could to his classroom.

He arrived to the classroom with a minute to spare, alongside Yuuto and Irina. 'Crap, he is in my class. Well there go my chances of getting a harem here...' He thought as he sat down at a random desk. Irina and Yuuto did the same as the bell marking the beginning of class rang.

"Hello students." A stern looking middle aged woman said as she entered the room. "Welcome to your first year of high school in this, our wonderful Kuoh Academy." She looked at her class. "We will have assigned seating, but before that are introductions. When I call your name, you will stand at the front of the class and tell them your name and one thing about yourselves."

Everyone looked around expectantly, as the introductions began.

"I am your teacher: Mizushima Makoto, and you will refer to me as Mizushima-Sensei, or just Sensei. Now..." Mizushima-Sensei began calling out last names in alphabetical order, only calling first names when there were two people with the same last name. Eventually... "Hyoudou-san." She called.

Issei stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he began to speak. "My name is Hyoudou Issei, and I dream to have a harem one day." There was silence for a whole five seconds before all the girls in the class, minus Irina, began looking at him in disgust and one yelled.

"I knew he was just a big pervert!"

The brunette moved to return to his chair when he felt a burst of energy emerge from his left arm, and immediately knew what happened.

"Then again, I guess he doesn't look _too_ bad." The same girl said.

' _DDRAIG!'_ Issei thought angrily at the dragon housed in his soul.

[What? All I did was help you attract a few possible mates with my aura.] The dragon said coyly, [That wasn't against the rules of our bet, so it's allowed.]

' _You... fine. But it's against the rules from now on.'_ Issei heard Ddraig grunt in agreement, so he returned to his desk and sat down.

'What... what was that aura I felt just now?' Yuuto Kiba thought as he looked at Issei. 'He seemed angry after that pulse, does he know something about it?' He shook his head. 'I'll tell Buchou about it during the lunch break. Still, perhaps it would benefit me to remain close to this Hyoudou Issei.'

On the second floor of the school, three women all felt the pulse of Ddraig's aura at the same time, and all thought the same thing. 'What in maou's name was that?'

Eventually the introductions reached Irina. She ran up to the front of the class with a smile on her face. "Hi there, I'm Shidou Irina, and I'm Hyoudou Issei's first girlfriend!" Everyone began murmuring as soon as she sat down.

"Hyoudou-san has a girlfriend, even with the whole harem thing he said earlier?"

"Wait, she said first, does that mean that she wants Hyoudou-san to have a harem?"

The murmuring died down when Mizushima-sensei stood up. "Quiet!" The room went silent on her command. "Good, now we will continue with introductions."

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and eventually reached it's end.

[Man, I can't believe not even one girl wanted to become your mate, even after that blast of my aura...] The dragon sighed. [Oh well.]

"Wait, Hyoudou-san." Issei stopped and turned to see Yuuto running towards him.

"Huh? Yuuto-san?" Issei was confused. Why would the boy who was proclaimed the 'Prince of Kuoh' run after him, the 'Perverted Beast of Kuoh?' Then he remembered that Ddraig told him Yuuto Kiba was not human.

"I wanted to ask you about how you introduced yourself in class." The blonde said as he caught up. 'I don't know enough about him to talk to him about his likes, and if he was the source of that overpowering aura like Buchou thinks, then he may know about Devils and be wary of me asking too many questions.'

"What I said in class is true. My dream is to have a harem of beautiful girls who love me." Issei answered simply.

"Huh?" Yuuto said, he had expected the whole harem thing to be a front in order to lessen suspicion. 'Either he's an extremely good liar, or he's being completely honest with me right now.'

"Well, I guess that's not all there is to it." Issei continued. "I want to have a harem of girls that love me, but I want them to love each other too." The brunette smiled happily. "And I want to love them as well, with all my heart."

"Ah..." Yuuto said. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to this.

"You probably think I'm a weirdo and don't want anything to do with me now, huh?" Issei said sadly. "I'll just go and-"

"No, I won't say you're not weird..." Yuuto said. "But I can tell, you're a good person. And all things considered, I doubt you'll find many friends here after your introduction; so..." Yuuto held his hand out. "I would like to become your friend, Hyoudou-san."

"Why?" Issei asked. "I mean, you could be friends with almost anyone in the school, so why me?"

"I..." Yuuto looked embarrassed, "I don't have many guy friends and all the other guys here just seem like..."

"Hopeless perverts who would do anything to get a glimpse of a naked woman?" Issei supplied.

"Yeah, that. You just struck me as... different from all of them." Yuuto said.

"I don't really think I'm all that different from the other guys here." Issei said shyly, "But I'd happily accept a hand of friendship." He grinned softly at Yuuto. "Anyways, I should be going... I have no idea where Rin-chan ran off to, and..." He was interrupted by screams coming from the girls changing room near the sports field.

Issei began running as soon as he heard the scream, praying that Irina wasn't involved. Yuuto followed.

The two boys arrived to see a boy wearing glasses with black hair and a boy with a shaved head lying on the ground bleeding. Standing above were a group of girls with wooden swords (bokken).

"And don't let us catch you peeping again." The one on the left said angrily.

"Yeah!" Issei turned to see Irina with a nosebleed. "Don't let 'em catch you."

Issei could have sworn he heard the bald one muttur, "You were peeping before we were..."

"Hey, are you that rumored Perverted Beast!?" Issei turned his attention back to the girls with bokken.

"Me?" Issei asked, pointing to himself. At one of the girls' nods, he answered. "I guess I am, but I seriously think that-" Issei was cut off as he dodged the swing of one of the girls' bokken.

"So you're here to peep on us too!" The girl that attacked him had shoulder length light pink hair and reddish brown eyes.

"No, I heard a scream and ran to investigate. Tell them Yuuto-san!" Issei said, slightly scared of the pink haired girl. That bokken swung far too quickly for his liking, and he could tell there was a great amount of power behind that swing. If he hadn't dodged, it might have given him a concussion.

"Yes, I was conversing with Hyoudou-san when we heard screaming, so we ran here to investigate." Yuuto said plainly. While he figured it would be funny to watch Issei get beat up, he knew that vouching for the brunette would help gain his trust.

"Wait, is that Yuuto-san?" The girls started whispering after noticing him.

"Anyways, now that I've found Rin-chan, I've gotta go." Issei said to Yuuto. "I'm just going to..." He tried to leave while the girls where distracted but the collar of his shirt was grabbed by a strong grip.

"You aren't leaving yet, Hyoudou-san." He looked to Irina for help, but saw her waving.

"I'll just go home myself Ise-kun, have fun~" She waved and began walking away.

"Wait, Rin? RIN? DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE RIN-CHAN!" Issei began cried out in terror as he began to be dragged away.

* * *

"Thank you." Issei blinked as he heard what the two girls in front of him said. One was the pink haired girl that swung at him earlier. The other girl had brown hair pulled into two ponytails, she also had hazel eyes.

"Huh?" Issei asked. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Well..." The brunette girl blushed. "If you came because of the screams then you tried to come help us, so... thank you for your effort." She prodded the pinkette with her elbow.

"Fine Murayama." She turned to Issei and bowed. "Sorry for trying to hit you with my bokken, and thanks for the effort... I guess."

"O-oh... no problem; and your welcome?"

"But you're still a weird pervert who wants to have a harem, right?" The pinkette said.

"Katase!" The girl who was apparently called Murayama gasped. "That's none of our business. Besides, it's probably just a rumor."

"Well..." Issei chuckled nervously. "I won't lie and say that those two things are completely wrong..."

"See, he is a Perverted Beast!" The pink haired girl, apparently called Katase, said. "We should beat him up so he knows what not to do!"

"I would never peep!" Issei said angrily. "Unless it was on girls in my harem." He finished.

"Forgive me if that doesn't inspire confidence in me." Katase replied. "Can he go now?" She asked Murayama.

"Yeah, I just wanted to give the proper thanks for his effort." Murayama smiled. "See you Hyoudou-san."

"See ya!" Issei smiled back and waved before heading home.

[So about that bet...] Ddraig said nervously.

 _'No backing out, we both said oaths.'_ Issei mentally replied.

[What? I was about to remind _you_ of the oath you made, because those two girls-]

 _'Did they ask to even be my friend? No. You can't just say "Oh they blushed so obviously they like you" or some crap like that Ddraig. I may be stupid but even I'm not_ that _stupid.'_ Issei interrupted.

[Damn it, fine. I'll teach you how to achieve Balance Breaker... however even if you know _how_ to achieve it, being _able_ to achieve it is something completely different.]

 _'What do you mean Ddraig?'_

[Sorry, I'm getting sleepy. I'll teach you how to use Balance Breaker later...] Issei heard the dragon yawn loudly.

'Jeez, he must have kept himself awake to with me on my first day of school...' Issei realized as he shook his head. "Paranoid old dragon..." He muturred fondly to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, 4102 Words for this chapter. I don't have much to say down here, but remember that if you have any questions, PM or review with an account and I'll be happy to answer them! And feel free to critique my writing if you want to as well!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to give a shout out to the 50th, 100th, and 150th users who've favorited this story: The Three Kings, eternal nothingness, and dragonlorerd6. I feel really guilty having reached so many important milestones in the story without having updated for so long... Needless to say, I'm still working on things; so don't worry about that. I feel like this chapter could have turned out better, but I'm satisfied with this for now. I hope you all forgive me for taking so long to update. I should be back into the swing of things now though, so hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. I appreciate everything you guys have done, from favoriting, following, and reviewing. Thank you.**

* * *

A drop of sweat fell from Issei's face as he swung the bokken forward, practicing his katas.

"Good stance, are you sure you've never practiced Kendo?" Katase asked, curious.

"Never." Issei answered simply.

"Really?" Murayama asked in surprise. "Do you have experience with other kinds of fighting styles?"

"I was taught a little Aikido..." Issei admitted as he swung the bamboo sword once again.

"So then you're actually serious about the whole harem of girls you protect thing?" Katase asked incredulously.

"Of course he's serious." Irina said as she stepped out onto the field. "My Ise-kun can't tell a lie to save his life." She declared proudly.

"Ah, so this is were you disappeared to Hyoudou-san." Kiba said as he too stepped onto the field. "Kendo is a very respectable sport." He said with his eyes closed, smiling.

"Yuuto-kun!" Katase immediately ran over to the blonde youth. "I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

"Take a break Hyoudou-san." Murayama told the brunette softly as she saw her friend run off.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your little training session, I was wondering where Hyoudou-san went." Kiba said a little sheepishly, he still wasn't used to girls fawning over him. It had only been two weeks since the beginning of their first year in highschool after all.

"You and Hyoudou-san are friends?" Katase asked, surprised.

"Ah, yes. We're were the only boys who got into Class 1-A, and we somehow became friends after that." Kiba explained. "Still, I didn't expect you to be interested in Kendo." The blonde said to Issei, who walked up with Murayama and Irina.

"I wasn't originally... but I felt like this would be able to help me protect my harem." Issei answered.

"Your harem which consists of...?" Kiba prodded with that goddamned smile on his face.

"Just me for now, but soon the entire school will be his!" Irina declared, laughing evilly.

"No way, I wouldn't want to date someone like Hyoudou-san, no offense." Katase remarked. "You seem like a nice guy, but the whole harem thing is a dealbreaker."

"None taken. I get that most girls don't really like the idea of sharing." Issei said calmly. "Irina's definately an oddity." He glanced at his girlfriend to see her with a perverted grin on her face and blood leaking out of her nose.

"Heh heh... schoolwide orgie..." She muttered.

"Well, perhaps next time I could practice with you?" Kiba smiled. "I've mastered a few styles of swordplay from the west, but I would enjoy learning Kendo as well."

"Of course!" Katase answered immediately. "I'll bring an extra Bokken tomorrow so you can practice too!"

"Thank you, miss...?" Kiba asked, unsure of the pinkette's name.

"My name is Katase Junko." She said, blushing. "My friend is Murayama Sachiko."

"Katase!" Murayama yelled, blushing. "Why did you tell him my name!?"

"What? Don't you want a shot at the 'Charming Prince of Kuoh Academy' Murayama?" Katase asked.

"Maybe, but I wanted to introduce myself, and you know..." Murayama blushed even deeper as she whispered. "I don't really like my first name..."

Issei, who stood right next to her smiled sadly. "Hey Murayama-san..." The brown haired girl turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "For what it's worth, I think Sachiko is a very beautiful name, and I think it fits you." The girl blushed a bright crimson and began stuttering before she covered her face and ran off.

"Well, I think we'll pick up training tomorrow." Katase said as she glanced at her friends retreating form. "See you tomorrow Yuuto-kun!~" The pinkette then ran after her friend.

"Rin-chan, it's time to go." Issei said as he tapped the daydreaming Irina on the shoulder.

"Huh? Where did the breast squad go?" Irina asked as she snapped back to attention.

"Murayama and Katase said we're done for the day." Issei said as he wiped the blood from Irina's nose and face.

"Hyoudou-san, I actually came here to ask you something." Kiba said when Issei finished taking care of Irina.

"Ask away, Yuuto-san." Issei said.

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid me?" The blonde asked.

"I didn't want to taint your reputation." Issei rubbed his head. "You're the Prince of Kuoh Academy and I'm just an outcast. I don't want you to ruin your friendships for my sake."

"Friends?" Kiba cocked his head to the side. "I haven't made any friends besides my clubmates and you." Kiba said simply.

"Wait, you're in a club?" Issei asked, this was news to him.

"Yes, the Occult Research Club. We're located in the Old School Building in case you ever want to pay us a visit." Kiba offered.

"That's a kind offer, but I think I might stay away if it's all the same to you." Issei told the other male evenly.

"Suit yourself." Kiba shrugged as he, Issei and Irina reached the school gates. "I suppose this is where we part ways for the day."

"Yep, see you tomorrow Yuuto-san." Issei called over his shoulder.

"Bye Yuuto-san!" Irina said as she followed Issei.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Shidou-san, Hyoudou-san." Kiba said as he pretended to walk the other way. Once the blonde was sure Issei and Irina wouldn't return, he called upon his otherworldly powers and sprinted back to the Old School Building in less than ten seconds.

"Welcome back, Kiba-kun." A black-haired beauty greeted the blonde. The woman was the picture definition of a Yamato Nadeshiko. "Would you like some tea while you report to Rias-buchou?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, thank you very much Akeno-san." Kiba smiled back as he entered the main room. There waited a red haired woman who was known as one of the three Queens of Kuoh Academy.

"Welcome back, Kiba." The woman said as she read a book on the desk. "Have you discovered anything new about Hyoudou-san?"

"I've discovered he is honest to a fault and he endeavors to protect anyone close to him with whatever means he may have available." Kiba said respectfully. "Today I found him training with two of the members of the Kendo club, he told me he was getting stronger so he could protect his harem, which currently consists of only Shidou Irina."

"And what about the aura we felt?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Rias-sama." Kiba lowered his head in shame. "I cannot feel an aura from him..."

"Was I wrong then?" Rias asked herself, loud enough for Kiba to hear.

"I don't know, but when I'm around Hyoudou-san I feel constantly on edge. Like I'm near a power I don't quite understand." Kiba said, trying to stop his King from worrying. "If you want me to, I will continue monitoring Hyoudou-san until I can say with certainty whether he was the one who produced that aura or not."

"See that you do."

* * *

Six months of training with Murayama, Katase and Kiba turned out to be far harder than Issei would have imagined. After four months the girls began sparring with the two boys, aiming to bring them up to their level as soon as possible. The first month of sparring had been like hell on earth, since both Kiba and Issei couldn't use their abilities to stop or win the fights. Soon after though, Issei and Kiba began holding their own against the two girls. Still losing badly, but being able to score a few blows every match.

Kiba and Issei had grown closer too. Kiba now regularly called Issei by his nickname, and Issei now called Kiba without anyof the formalities. Kiba even ended up enjoying the time he spent hanging out with the brunette. The two had formed a bond of trust that was not easily broken.

"That should be good for today." Katase said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "Soon enough, you two will be winning these sparring matches with no problem."

"Thank you, for the praise, Katase-san." Kiba said from the ground, out of breath. 'Does my Evil Piece really make such a large difference in my speed?' He thought to himself. The past six months had been eye-opening to say the least. Yet in all that time he hadn't sensed a speck of an aura from Issei.

"Man, you girls sure don't go easy, do you?" Issei groaned as he sat up.

"You want to protect your 'harem,' right?" Katase answered smugly.

Issei scowled at the pinkette. He knew she was poking fun at him because in the six months he was at Kuoh Academy, not even one more girl wanted to be his girlfriend. "Oh shut it. I'll be a harem king eventually, _then_ we'll see who's laughing..." The brunette grumbled.

Katase laughed and picked up Issei and Kiba's Bokken. "I suppose so, I think Murayama and I kicked your asses hard enough that you guys can get a break; we'll go return the Bokken and come back, then we can go get drinks at a cafe together." She said, hoping to get closer to the blonde prince.

"Alright." Irina agreed as she walked over to the group carrying a bottle of water for her boyfriend. "I know a good place, so let me lead the way there!"

Katase and Murayama agreed, then walked towards the club room. A few minutes after the two girls disappeared from sight, Kiba, Irina and Issei heard screams.

"What the?!" Issei's eyes widened as soon as he heard the screams. "That sounds like Murayama and Katase!"

Kiba's eyes widened at the realization as he sped of almost too fast for Issei to see. 'Oh no, if something were to happen to them...' Kiba didn't want to finish that thought.

"Wait up you goddamned speedy bastard!" Kiba heard Issei yell at him and stopped to see Issei with a strange red gauntlet on his left arm.

 **[BOOST!]**

"So it _was_ you." Kiba said when Issei caught up to him.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about, but we need to find Katase and Murayama." Issei said seriously. He closed his eyes as a green gem on the gauntlet lit up.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"They're in the woods." Issei said, pointing to a wooded area behind the school. He and Kiba immediately began running in that direction and came across a sight that made both of them blush.

 **"Pretty girls..."** A mass of what looked like tentacles seemed to be holding Katase and Murayama in a very... revealing manner. On the ground were what looked like pieces of the girls' uniforms.

 **[BOOST! TRANSFER!]**

Issei shot like a rocket towards the tentacle that was holding Murayama and grabbed it with his right hand. "Nobody is going to molest a cute girl while I'm around!" Issei declared as he ripped the slimy appendage off the main body and grabbed Murayama.

'Did... did he just say I'm cute?' Murayama thought to herself as she felt Issei holding her and moving away from the thing that had reduced her to her underwear.

A sword seemed to rise from the earth in front of Kiba, who grabbed it and sliced the tentacles holding Katase off, grabbing her and arriving next to Issei wordlessly.

 **"Agh!"** The monster seemed to scream in pain. **"You not nice, you take pretty girls away from me!"** It yelled as the stubs of tentacles bean growing back.

"Dammit, this thing regenerates..." Kiba swore, causing Issei to blink a few times at him.

"Did... did you just swear?" Issei asked. Kiba hadn't sworn in front of Issei at all.

"Pay attention to your foe or-" Kiba blinked, he hadn't seen the tentacle coming for him, but saw Issei run in front of him and grab it.

"We'll talk later." Issei said. "If this thing regenerates, then we need to kill it completely in one hit." Issei ripped the tentacle off of the creature's body again, causing it to scream. "I have an attack that can work, but I'll need you to keep the tentacles off me and the girls for a couple minutes."

"Alright." Kiba summoned another sword and grabbed it, cutting another tentacle that was heading for them.

A strange orange energy gathered in Issei's hand as a familiar feeling passed over Kiba. 'This aura... so it _was_ him...'

 **[BOOST!]**

The sphere of energy doubled in size once.

 **[BOOST!]**

And again.

 **[BOOST!]**

The sphere of energy was a ridiculous size now, and Kiba could feel the energy on his back.

"Move now!" Issei commanded, Kiba quickly complied and jumped behind the brunette.

 _ **"Dragon Shot!"**_ Issei shouted as the ball of energy turned into a beam, vaporising the entire tentacle monster.

"So... any idea what that was?" Issei said calmly as he lowered the smoking gauntlet to his side. In a flash of red it disappeared.

"No, I will have to ask my king." Kiba replied, winded.

"So what do we do with these two?" Issei asked, pointing to Murayama and Katase.

"U-umm... what just happened?" Katase asked nervously.

"I'll leave that decision up to my king." Kiba said. "I assume you now know what I am?"

"No idea. If my partner were awake right now, I might have gotten a clue, but..." Issei sheepishly looked down. "He kinda went to bed yesterday."

"What do you mean, Yuuto-san?" Katase asked. "You're human right?"

"No human could do what those two just did..." Murayama said quietly while shivering. "They must be some kind of demons sent here to kill the school..."

"You're not too far off on guessing that I'm a demon." Kiba said as a pair of leathery black bat wings appeared on his back. "I am a devil, and my only wish here is to live a regular school life."

"Oh, so you're a devil... that would explain it." Issei said calmly. "As for me, I'm purely human. I just have something really special helping me along." Issei materialized the red gauntlet.

"O-oh..." Murayama said, embarrassed. "W-well I guess that's okay then." She then blushed when she realized what she was wearing. "A-anyways, thanks for your help Hyoudou-kun..." She mumbled while blushing heavily and trying to cover herself.

"Yeah, thank you Yuuto-kun..." Katase blushed. "Um... we have spare uniforms in the changing rooms at the Kendo club, but..." Her blush deepened. "Someone might see us..."

"Kiba and I are pretty fast, I'll bet we could get you there without anyone seeing you." Issei offered. "We would have to carry you though..."

"I call Yuuto-kun!" Katase immediately jumped into Kiba's arms.

"... huh?" he said after a second.

"W-would you mind carrying me, Hyoudou-kun?" Murayama asked softly, with a blush still on her face.

"Sure, but only if you call me by my nickname." Issei said. "We _are_ friends after all."

"O-okay I-Ise-kun..." Murayama said while red as a tomato. 'Why do I feel like this? Is Hyou- I mean Ise-kun doing this?' Murayama asked herself before she felt two strong arms pick her up and place her in a princess carry.

She expected the gauntlet on his arm to be cold and metallic, but it seemed more warm and leathery. "I'll explain stuff to you guys after you've changed. Hold on tight!"

Murayama was glad for the warning, because the speed that Issei and Kiba moved at was superhuman. In half a minute the four of them arrived at the changing rooms.

"We'll wait out here for you girls to get changed." Issei said with a thumbs up. The two girls quickly jumped into the small building and locked the doors behind them.

* * *

After the girls got changed, it took about an hour to explain what happened to them.

"So let me get this straight..." Katase leveled a look of disbelief at the two people in front of her. "You," She pointed at Kiba, "Are a demon-"

"Devil." The blonde corrected.

"Devil," The pinkette said quickly, "That can move extremely fast and kills monsters." She then looked at Issei. "You, are a regular human with a dragon in your arm, and we just got attacked by a tentacle monster that may or may not have been another devil..."

"That's the simplified version, yes." Issei confirmed.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "Yeah, no. This is a really weird dream."

"Katase, this isn't a dream..." Murayama said softly.

"Actually, it can be." Kiba spoke out suddenly. "As a devil, I cannot allow you to know about my being one. Normally this would mean I kill you." The two girls gasped. "However, seeing as it would be more work to cover up your deaths, and considering the fact that Ise here is glaring at me for even suggesting such a thing," The blonde could practically _feel_ the holes Issei was trying to glare into him. "I have an ultimatum for you two."

"Oh?" Issei sounded curious. " _Do_ go on."

"I could have my King erase the memories of you two so you would think the events of today were a bad dream at most, if you remember anything about it at all." Kiba explained, "Or you could swear to never tell anyone what you saw today." Kiba said. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he actually liked Katase and Murayama.

"Actually, I might need to ask you a favor that would ruin that plan." Issei announced. "Kiba, I really don't want to deal with the supernatural, I just want to live a peaceful life, so could you please omit mentioning me to your King?"

"Is that why you hide your aura?" Kiba asked confused. Issei seemed strong enough to cause ripples in the supernatural world if he was only a human at this point. If he were to become a devil...

"Yeah, basically. I made a promise to Irina's father that I would do everything in my power to protect her, but it would be stupid of me to actively try to attract enemies to me while doing so." Issei reasoned. "That's why I don't generally use my Sacred Gear unless I really need to or I'm in a panic like I was in today."

Kiba quirked an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting you could have defeated that stray without it?"

Issei shrugged. "I don't know about defeating it, but I definately would have been able to get Murayama and Katase away from it."

"Umm... why would this make Kiba's ultimatum fail?" Murayama asked, causing the two boys to remember they were conversing in front of the two girls.

"Right the reason is that if Kiba had his hands full with both of you, then he wouldn't have been able to kill that stray." Issei explained. Kiba nodded to confirm.

"If I keep the information about that thing's regeneration from my king, they might believe I could kill it with a free hand, but I couldn't do it with my hands full." Kiba told them, "As such, I could only feasibly get one of your memories erased, so at least one of you would have to swear to keep what happened a secret."

Murayama raised her hand, blushing. "I-I'll do it." The brunette glanced at Issei, he had saved her and didn't even look at her when she was... vulnerable. "I... want to remember what happened today." She said a bit more firmly.

"Are you sure?" Katase asked her friend. "If you're just doing it so I can have my memories of this erased-"

"No, I'm doing this because there's something that happened today I want to remember." Murayama assured her friend. "Go ahead and forget about this if you really want to."

"However..." Kiba cleared his throat to interrupt the two girls. "I am afraid that lying to my king about this would end badly for all of us involved." Kiba cast an apologetic look towards Issei. "Ise, I ask you, not as a devil's servant, but as a friend; please come with me to the Old School Building."

Issei looked at Kiba, then to the girls, then back at Kiba. He sighed. "Fine, just promise me that your king will take no for an answer." Issei then realized something. "We should probably go get Irina, before she gets impatient."

Kiba nodded and vanished in a blur, returning a moment later with Irina on his back.

"... huh?" Irina looked around, then realized who she was on top of. "What the Hell!" Irina slapped Kiba and jumped off of him. "Fucking Pervert..." She muttered as she walked up to Issei.

"Hey Rin-chan." Issei said nervously as he saw the look on her face as she approached. "Now, I know it _seems_ like I forgot to go back and get you once everything settled down, but-" Issei couldn't finish as a fist flew into his gut, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying up five feet in the air before crashing down.

"You seem to forget that, although I don't have a Sacred Gear, I'm just as strong as you are with the maximum amount of boosts you can take, Ise-kun." Irina's fist moved back to her side as she looked at Issei and pouted. "Although I'm not that fast, so next time carry me like you will when we get married someday!" The blonde girl's face shone with the smile and blush that appeared when she said that.

"G-got it..." Issei moaned, struggling back to his feet.

* * *

When the group of humans and their blonde devil friend got near enough to the building where the fabled Occult Research Club was held, they noticed immediately how well kept the building was.

"Wow, this place sure doesn't seem that old, it looks pretty new..." Irina said as she looked around the outside of the 'Old School Building.'

"That's because Buchou's family had it renovated before she moved here." Kiba responded. He walked up to the front door, then motioned them inside. "The clubroom is this way." The group of humans followed the devil inside.

"Huh, I expected something creepier or more... satanic." Katase remarked as she followed behind Kiba.

"While some devils prefer to show off..." Kiba paused as he tried to think of a tasteful word to describe the horrible acts he was thinking of. "Trophies... they are in the minority. Most devils live closer to how you would imagine royalty living." He led them to the top floor and stopped outside a large double door. "Buchou, I have some people here to see you."

"Enter." A female voice called from the room beyond.

[Issei, stay on guard. The devils in the next room are not ones you should take lightly.] Ddraig's voice spoke in Issei's mind.

' _Ddraig? I thought you were going to be asleep for the next couple days!_ ' Issei thought.

[I may have set up a minor spell on myself that would alert me when you entered the marked territory of Devils, Fallen Angels, or regular Angels.] Ddraig explained. [You have no idea how annoying it was during the first few weeks whenever you stepped onto school grounds.]

Issei was about to react to the information that Ddraig knew the school was on Devil territory before he noticed everyone moving into the room beyond the now opened door. ' _You and I are going to have a talk later, Ddraig._ '

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club." A large breasted girl with shockingly red hair was sitting behind a desk. "Kiba, can you please explain to me why it felt like my brother standing in the forest for few seconds?" Her face seemed calm and happy, but Issei knew the tone of voice she used all too well.

"That was me." Issei said sheepishly.

"Hyoudou Issei, Class 1-A if I'm correct." Rias narrowed her gaze. "I would like you to explain what you just said, because I can't feel..." Her eyes widened. "Kiba... why can't I feel his aura?"

[I _knew_ I forgot to tell you something when I taught you how to repress your aura!] Ddraig said as if he had remembered something he forgot to put on his shopping list before leaving the store.

"Apparently the person who taught me how to repress my aura is horribly inept." Issei answered Rias' question.

[HEY!]

"Oh, then will you mind releasing it?" The president of the club asked.

"Are you sure? I can only do 100% or nothing..." Issie replied nervously.

Irina grabbed the hands of both Katase and Murayama, then proceeded to run to the bottom of the stairway. "We'll just be over here!" The group heard her say loudly.

"We're devils, we should be able to handle it." Rias assured Issei.

"Alright..." Everyone in the Old School Building immediately lost all strength in their bodies except for Rias and Issei.

"This... is your aura?" Rias asked in awe. She was fighting to stay upright in her seat, and she had no doubt that her legs would have buckled had she been standing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I still don't know how to stop it from doing that." Issei rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"You... you can turn it off now." Rias told the brunette. Seconds later, everyone in the building found themselves able to move once again.

"W-what was that?" Kiba asked his friend, a look of genuine terror in his eyes. What he felt... it didn't come from a human. The feelings he felt when Issei's aura was released were too... heavy. "What is your Sacred Gear? You said it contained a dragon, but which one?"

"Would you believe me if I told you it was Vritra?" Issei asked sheepishly. At the flat looks he got from everyone, he realized he had no choice but to reveal the truth. "Alright Ddraig, get your scaly butt out here."

Red light coalesced upon Issei's left arm in the shape of a gauntlet. The Boosted Gear had revealed itself to the world of the supernatural once more.

 **[Greetings Gremory-san. I am known as Ddraig: The Welsh Dragon, The Sekiryuutei's source of power, The Heavenly Dragon of Domination.]**

* * *

 **A/N: That's all for now folks, like I said in my opening A/N, I really hope it doesn't take me another half a year to get the next chapter done. I'd appreciate your reviews immensely, along with a favorite or follow.**


End file.
